Control
by Menandboysandme
Summary: Stendan fic, set back in the days when Brendan was still in the closet and didn't really know what to do with his feelings for Steven. It's closing time at Chez Chez and Steven is on a bad mood. Warnings: rated M for a reason, office sex, light bdsm tones.


**Hello everybody! I finally found some time to contribute to the wonderful Stendan fandom! Review and let me know what you think!**

_**Stendan fic, set back in the days when Brendan was still in the closet and didn't really know what to do with his feelings for Steven. It's closing time at Chez Chez and Steven is on a bad mood. Warnings: rated M for a reason, office sex, light bdsm tones. **_

**Control**

Brendan felt that certain type of rage build up inside him; it was an odd feeling, a mix of frustration, anger and want. How dared the little shit reject him? Brendan had retreated to his office and had banged his fist against the wall to prevent himself from smashing something, or someone, else instead. He took out the half full bottle of whiskey from his drawer and with shaky hands he poured himself a big glass which he emptied in two gulps.

"Sod off Brendan, I'm not interested," the fucking brat had told him when he had asked him if he wanted to spend the night at the Brady residence. _Not_ _interested_. Brendan sighed and sank down in his office chair. He grabbed the bottle and gave himself a refill. Slowly he felt his composure returning as the strong liquor was burned his throat.

To be honest he had been neglecting the kid for the past few days. But only to protect him that was. Warren had been unusually nosy and Brendan certainly didn't want him anyway near Steven. He had been forced to act extra coldly towards the lad not to raise any suspicion. At first Steven had acted like a puppy being kicked and Brendan would be a liar to say that it didn't affect him. But it was for his own good; Warren was a dangerous man and it was better to keep Steven on a distance for a while rather than risking everything. The situation hadn't been easy to deal with though. Brendan had been aching to see him, touch him, feel him, fuck him. It had been torturous not even being able to cast him a thorough look.

Now that Warren had left the village temporarily, Brendan had been planning to make it up to Steven and he hadn't been prepared for such a cold response. He couldn't help but wonder if the kid had grown tired of him. These weren't common thoughts to Brendan, but nothing was common with him and Steven anyway. The boy did something to him. Made him feel things he wasn't sure he wanted to feel. Made him do things to the kid that he then regretted. He was painfully aware of the fact that Steven was afraid of him. Still the lad kept coming back - or at least had done so until now. And he needed it to remain like that, he needed to have that control over him. Brendan swallowed the last of his whiskey, rose from his chair and adjusted his suit. If the lad had decided to end things he'd make him change his mind...

Brendan slowly walked out of the office and laid his eyes on the little chav that was busy stocking the bar. The club was completely empty now and the boy and himself were the only ones left in the building. It took a while for Steven to notice that he was being watched, and when he did so he jumped at first, but then shot Brendan a cold look before he continued his work. "I want a word with ye Steven, " Brendan said. As suspected Steven ignored him so he went back into the office and called on him with a less friendly tone: "Steven. Office. NOW!"

It took less than 30 seconds for the boy to appear in the office and Brendan felt a sting of guilt. Of course Steven thought that he was going to beat him up, what else could he expect? Still he didn't run; Brendan called and Steven came – like it should be. It was twisted and wrong, but right now it was what Brendan needed. He needed to know that Steven was still there, wanting him, needing him. "Close the door," Brendan ordered in a low voice. Steven swallowed and obeyed. "Good lad, lock it too," Brendan added and Steven did as he was told.

"Come here," the Irishman said as he sat down on his desk. Steven remained by the door, eyes locked on his feet. There was no doubt that the tension in the room was palpable; now Brendan only needed to convince Steven that it was the _right_ kind of tension. "I said, come here, Steven," Brendan repeated more velvety and the skinny lad slowly started to motion himself towards the older man.

"Gonna tell me what's going on, Steven? Why the sulk and pout and bad attitude lately, huh?" Brendan purred. Steven shook his head and raised his chin obstinately. "You've been fucking ignoring me for a whole week, you think you can treat me how you want or what!?" Brendan tutted and tilted his head. "Steven, Steven, Steven…is that any way to talk to your boss, eh?" He traced his index finger down from Steven's cheek all the way down over his chest and stomach until he reached the lining of the boy's loose fitting jeans. Steven shuddered and then gasped as Brendan quickly unbuttoned the trousers and let them fall into a heap on the floor. He pulled the lad closer and whispered in his ear: "you need to learn who's in charge here Steven…and I'm going to teach you real good."

Steven gasped as he was being spun around and forcefully slammed down on his stomach over the desk. Brendan skillfully stripped him of his Chez Chez t-shirt and his boxers too, leaving the lad stark naked. His cock was twitching at the sight of the bronzed young body displayed before him. He laid one hand on Steven's neck, holding him down and with the other hand he unbuckled his own belt and trousers and let out his throbbing dick.

"Hold on to the desk and stay down…" Brendan demanded as he dropped to his knees. He laid his big hands on the boy's arse cheeks, parted the globes and stopped a moment to admire the view. When he spread the boy's smooth bottocks further apart Steven let out a small whimper of discomfort. "Not so cocky now are we?" Brendan growled and dipped his head down to lick the exposed entrance. Steven moaned shamelessly as the Irishman hungrily opened his pink little anus with his tongue. Brendan knew how much Steven loved this and to be honest he certainly didn't mind doing it to him either. The lad tasted fantastic and the sounds he was making made Brendan's cock weap.

After a while Steven's legs were starting to shake and Brendan snaked a hand up to the lad's dick to feel him up: already dripping with pre-cum as suspected. Fuck, how he loved to have him so completely at his mercy like this. Brendan continued the rimming for a good ten more minutes, making sure the boy was slick and wet and a quivering mess before he was finished with him. The older man then rose to his feet and leaned down over the boy's back, pulling Steven's upper body up so that he could put his arms around him from behind. He was beautiful, so completely lost in desire with skin flushed and eyes half closed. "Please…" the boy moaned and Brendan let his hand slide down to the lad's leaking cock again, teasingly rubbing his thumb over the head. "Please what, Steven?" he purred, moving on to stroking the shaft painfully lightly.

"Please…please just fuck me, Brendan!" Steven was desperate now and it made Brendan even more turned on. "Are you going to behave then Steven?" Brendan whispered close to his ear. "Are ye going to be a good boy for me from now on? I know what's good for you, Steven. I only want to look after you…" His grip around hum tightened as he said the words. He certainly hadn't planned on telling him that, but as lost in the moment as he was right now he couldn't help himself. Fortunately Steven just seemed to have one thing on his mind at the moment. "Yeah, I'll be good Brendan," he moaned, and then added with an impatient whine: "just put it in, yeah?"

"Careful what ye wish for, Steven," Brendan warned and reached for the condom and lube from one of the drawers. He wasn't planning on going easy tonight, didn't think he even was capapable to do so after almost a week of not fucking the lad. "I can take it," Steven said with a devilish smile and stuck his pert little arse out and wiggled it. Brendan groaned and hurridly slid the condom over his dick and made his cock slick with lube.

Brendan still had his arms wrapped around him as he entered him. The sensation felt as good as every time. Steven was tighter than anyone he had ever fucked and he had developed an addiction for the feeling of having his cock buried balls deep in that tightness. But it was yet a long way to go before he got there... Steven was tensing up a bit and small pearls of sweat were prickling the skin at the boy's neck. Brendan licked at them and then bit his teeth down on the same spot. The bite was not too hard but hard enough for Steven to let a surprised yelp escape his lips. Brendan covered the boy's mouth and tightened his grip around him. "You asked me to fuck you, Steven...and now you're getting what you asked for so just relax and take it, yeah?" he whispered as he began to push in deeper.

Slowly Steven adjusted to the intrusion and when Brendan finally hit his prostate he melted, body growing limp in Brendan's arms. "More," the boy panted and Brendan gave his arse a firm swat. "Dirty boy...maybe I should just keep on fucking you for hours, make you walk funny for a week, huh?" Brendan growled and took a handful of Steven's hair in his fist as he kept fucking him. "Do it," Steven panted and pushed his arse out for more as he was being fucked with increasing force. "You want it rough, huh? You need that Steven?" Brendan hissed and grabbed the lad's narrow hips thrusting harder and deeper into the tight arse, filling him completely. He could sense that the boy was close and soon the pleeding began: "ah...fuck..Brendan...I need to... come...needtocomenow...please..." Steven begged desperately between thrusts.

"Sleep in my bed tonight."

"Yeahhh...please..."

"Good boy, now touch yourself and come for me while I'm all the way inside of you, Steven."

It was almost 5 AM and Steven had just fallen asleep on his arm after one a slow good night fuck, when suddenly it struck him that maybe Steven had planned this all along. Maybe he should be mad at him, but he wasn't. Brendan _had_ showed him who was boss, he _had_ taken back the control – at least that was what he would tell himself for now.


End file.
